


Making a Family

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sperm Donor, Twincest, dcj square, do not copy to another site, ivf treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Castiel and Jimmy are married Omega twins and have decided they are ready to have pups. After going to a new sperm clinic they find the perfect smelling Alpha scent and chose him to be their donor. What happens after their inner Omega's start missing the mysterious Alpha they have never met? What will happen when they finally meet this Alpha and have him move in?
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Making a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the SPN ABO Bingo, this is for my 5th square "Dean/Cas/Jimmy"
> 
> Thank you to my bestie and beta thinkwritexpress-official for helping me and catching my many many many many mistakes. If you ever need a beta I can not recommend her enough.

Jimmy bounced his leg in excited anticipation. He and his twin brother were in the fertility clinic about to go through the list of Alpha sperm donors. Castiel, his twin brother and lover, placed his hand on Jimmy's leg, stilling it. The doctor's office they were sitting in was open and airy, with bright whites, soft blue tones, and delicate lace draped over tables and chairs.

“Calm down Jim.”

“I can’t help it Cassy, I’m so excited.”

Castiel’s cobalt blue eyes met their mirror image in his own as Cas smiled fondly at his mate. “I know you are Love, but I don’t want you getting over-excited and then let down if we don’t find the right Alpha. Remember the last clinic?”

Before moving to Lawrence, Kansas, the Omega Twins had been living in Chicago, Illinois, where they had gone to get artificially inseminated by an Alpha. The twins had agreed beforehand to choose the same Alpha so their children would share the same bloodlines. They had gone through the list of 100’s of candidates agreeing on one perfect sounding one with an excellent background. The doctor brought out a vial of the Alpha’s scent and while Castiel had found it adequate, Jimmy had vomited and was sick for hours afterwards. Now, after unpacking and getting settled into their new lives and jobs, the twins were back in a new office, hoping to find the perfect Alpha seed for them.

“I know alright, but I’ve got a good feeling about this. We’re going to make a choice today and we’re going to have babies. We’ll make a family, I feel it.”

Castiel reached out, caressing his lover’s face before kissing him soundly. The kiss was full of love and promise, far more chaste than usual but neither were filled with the burning feeling that spread throughout their bodies. This was instead a calm body of water, comfortable; familiar and soothing without the need for more.

The door opened to a bubbly, beautiful red-haired woman in a long white coat. A subtle sniff alerted the twins to the fact that their Doctor was a Beta.

“Good morning, I’m Doctor Bradbury, but you cuties can call me Charlie. So, you boys were referred by Doctor Roche. I’m surprised, his personality tends to drive people away.”

Jimmy chuckled, remembering their first appointment with the Alpha Frenchman. “Oh I thought he was a riot. The flirting doesn’t bother us and we never felt in danger or like our concerns weren’t being taken seriously.”

“He’s incredibly knowledgeable and is one of the best OB’s in the state. If anything, him joking and flirting broke the ice after we realized our doctor was an Alpha.” Castiel agreed.

Charlie nodded along before resting her hands on the table. “So tell me what it is you’re hoping to find here.”

“Well, we want someone who's intelligent.” Castiel started.

“But someone with a big heart. I know volunteering to give up their baby juice requires a certain level of humility, but we want someone with humanity.”

“We want someone with a healthy background. A family history that can be traced back as far as we need to. Not just so the children will know their background, but also for health purposes - we don’t want any bad surprises.”

“And hot. I mean,” Jimmy's finger pointed between himself and his twin as Charlie giggled. “We’re damn fine, if I do say so myself, and we want someone just as good looking.”

“Sounds do-able, we have a really extensive list at this clinic but due to you both wanting the same Alpha we will need to choose one who was able to leave a large enough… donation.” She winked at the chuckling pair while clicking her fingers on the keyboard, pulling up a list of Alpha’s.

The duo picked up the tablet she passed them that was synced with her computer so they could see the large list of donors dwindle down. Castiel eyes the notes some of the Alphas left on their application and frowned.

“I believe I want to add something to the list of what we’re looking for.”

“Shoot blue eyes.”

“We want Alpha’s that may be up to meeting the children someday. We have no plans to bring the Alpha Sire into their lives, but should the children request to meet him or her we don’t want to deny them the opportunity.”

With a few more clicks to the keyboard the list dwindled significantly. The brothers took their time reading over each bio, the Alpha identities hidden behind identification numbers. Each brother chose some to put to the side until they were done with the list, then went back and combed through their choices, bringing it down to 5.

“Awesome picks guys. Let’s go into the scenting room so you guys can see who makes your inner Omega purr.”

“You don’t bring them into the office?” Jimmy asked with a head tilt as they followed her down the hall into a small, clean room with two chairs set out.

“Oh no way, studies show it’s best for an Omega to be alone in a scent free room when testing out Alpha scents. It’s believed that’s why so many insemination procedures fail, because the Omega’s weren’t able to choose the correct Alpha for them. That’s why I’m not going into the room, it’s already sprayed down with Scentbreeze. You guys can just sit and relax, the bottles inside contain a cloth that the Alphas have rubbed on their scent glands. Just please use the gloves and tongs when handling the bottles.”

The twins entered the room and the space indeed had no smell - the only ones they could scent were each other. Mentally Castiel has to agree with the doctor, this was the best way to see which Alpha scent went well with both of them. They each took a seat and pulled on the gloves.

“Which should we choose first?” Castiel asked his mate.

“Let’s just go down the line, left to right.”

Opening the first bottle, both brothers recoiled in disgust, quickly capping it closed once more.

“Oh Gods that was disgusting, who the fuck was that?”

Jimmy looked at the bottle comparing it to his list, “the married Marine, who already has kids but wanted to help others to have the same opportunity.”

“I thought he was noble.”

“Probably a bullshit artist to have a smell like that.”

The next bottle was… odd. They had to sniff it several times but didn’t feel anything one way or the other. The next smelled like coffee beans and coconut, Jimmy liked it but Castiel didn’t feel a pull towards it. The fourth had the smell of fresh herbs and rich soil. Castiel smiled and Jimmy agreed he liked it as well. The bottle belonged to a small family run business owner, who was a fraternal twin. The pair agreed he would be the most likely Alpha donor they would use. Deciding to try the fifth out of fairness Jimmy turned the lid off the bottle.

Without even reaching inside with the tongs the smell coming from the cloth caused both men to mewl in need. The blue of their eyes were swallowed by the Omega gold as their wolves came up to the surface. The scent was everything they've ever wanted: Sexy, and spicy but with a comforting undertone that made them feel like they were coming home.

“Fuck me.”

“I would gladly do just that Jim, especially if we could lick the scent from this cloth, but I have a feeling Charlie would happily spray us both down.”

Jimmy whined pathetically but the knocking on the door reminded them of where they were. Castiel begrudgingly closed specimen number 5 back up as Jimmy looked over his bio.

“A mechanic who raised his brother after their parents death. His brother got a full ride to Stanford to study law and the Alpha is, oh he’s a little taller than us.”

Charlie gave bouncing in with a wide grin on her face. “So who's lucky juice will we be using to make some Novak babies?”

“This one, the last one.”

Charlie looked at the paperwork and somehow her grin became even wider, reminding Castiel of the Cheshire Cat. “Oh my Gods, you both will have the best looking babies. I mean model star quality and so smart.”

“You know the Alpha?” Jimmy sat giving her his full attention.

“Yup.” She popped the ‘P’ but wouldn’t divulge any other info.

Now that the door was open and the scent bottled back up, the twins were able to push back their inner Omegas and remind themselves they’ll never see the Alpha, nor do they want to. They were mates and never needed anyone but each other. Charlie happily explained the next step in the process for them, and scheduled their IUI procedure. She did warn that some Omegas tended to go through accidental scent bonding and suffer a light withdrawal once they’re pregnant and the fetus begins carrying the Alpha’s scent. She also explained the effects were usually mild and went away on their own, but that they should make sure Doctor Roche was informed if either of them had symptoms.

*****  
Dean walked into his apartment feeling tired and run-down. He loved his job but after spending all day working on an engine, it was getting harder and harder to keep coming home to an empty apartment. After Sam left Dean had tried to focus on dating, but nothing panned out. Now he seemed to only work to send Sammy money and spend his time alone unless one of his friends came to drag him out for fun. He was really starting to think about adopting a pet. Someone who would be excited to see him, who would give him a reason to rush home and not stay later at work. Someone who he could cook for and talk about his day with. Maybe someone who he could cuddle and watch old movies with while trading soft kisses.

He froze half-way to his room, realizing his brain had replaced the hypothetical dog with a human lover.

No, he wasn’t going to keep looking for a relationship. He didn’t need one. He didn’t need to keep getting his heart broken or keep feeling like a failure because the other person wasn’t honest about what they wanted. He just needed someone else to focus on, and a dog seemed like a much better fit than another failed relationship.

Mind made up, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and pulled out his phone to look up animal shelters. As the page was loading the screen cut out and showed Charlie’s face as an incoming call. He debated whether to ignore it only for a moment, knowing she was fully capable of actually being in his hallway and he didn’t feel like dealing with the red head when she was angry.

“Hey Charls, did I forget game night?”

“Nope that’s tomorrow actually. I just got this new game that was on a kickstarter. It looks cool.”

“Sounds good, so what’s up your highness?”

“You, you amazing beautiful Alpha, have been called up to assist two twin Omegas carrying your seed.”

Dean had never died before -obviously- but he imagined it’d feel something like this. His breath and heart just stopping, his ears ringing and sounding strangely like a flatline.

“Dean… DEAN! Are you there? Are you okay? Oh my Hermione, don’t tell me you’re dead.”

“Charlie, I’m okay I just… you shocked me is all.”

“Phew, don’t scare me like that, I can’t lose my handmaiden. ‘Sides I got two Omegas not doing well and you being dead would put them and the pups at greater risks.”

“Wait can we start over. What Omegas?”

Charlie’s sigh somehow was able to sound exhausted and excited at the same time. “Remember after the Michael fiasco that you were all depressed over never being able to have pups and you offered to donate your sperm to the clinic?”

“I remember being drunk out of my mind when you got me to agree to do it.”

“Yeah and you were stone cold sober when you came in and made your donation, we wouldn’t have accepted the specimen otherwise so don’t sit there and act like you were coerced.”

“Okay, I’m sorry Charlie.”

“You’re forgiven. Anyway, two Omega twins came in a few months ago and loved your scent. They chose you right away. The procedure took the first time with both.”

“I’m gonna have pups out there?” Dean’s heart was beating a mile a minute thinking of his children out in the world, learning, growing, making a change.

“Not only that but the twins had already agreed they would be okay with you knowing the kids when they grew old enough to ask for you.”

“That’s… that’s awesome Charlie. But wait, why tell me now? Isn’t that against the doctor patient confidentiality rule? I mean, I’m not a knothead but Alphas could get real territorial hearing they have kids but can’t see them.”

“That’s the thing, the twins are both suffering from severe pining sickness. I’m working closely with their general doctor and their OB and they aren’t doing great. It’s getting pretty bad Dean.”

“The babies?”

“Are fine so far. It’s the Omegas we’re most worried about. They’re depressed, they’re pulling away from their support systems, they can’t sleep… it’s getting bad.”

“Are they married?”

“Yeah actually they are.”

“Then where the fuck are their spouses, how the fuck do they let it get this far.” Dean’s Alpha was pacing in the inner corner of his mind, growling at the mistreatment of his bred Omega’s.

“Because they’re married to each other! If I suspected abuse do you really think I wouldn’t have stepped in?”

“Fuck, sorry Charlie. Married twins? And they both wanted my… stuff?”

Charlie’s lighthearted giggle broke the tension in the air, “oh yeah there was no doubt. They even flashed gold at your scent.”

Dean was glad Charlie wasn’t around to him puff up with pride. Knowing his best friend, she’d call him a preening peacock.

“What can I do to help them?”

“It’s kinda big, might be too much to ask.”

“Charlie, these two wanted to make a family. They chose me, for whatever reason, and now they’re in pain. I’ll do whatever I can to help them and make sure those pups are born healthy to healthy and happy parents.”

“You’re one of a kind, Dean-bean. Okay well they’ve agreed to let you move in until the pups are born. I know you’re worried about losing the apartment but they’re willing to pay your rent so you don’t get evicted.”

His mind flashed quickly as he planned everything out. “That won’t be necessary, I have enough in the bank I can always just use that and have everything shut off.”

“What about Sam? You’re still gonna send money out to him right? Well, if the twins want to pay your rent then just use that money as more to send to Sam.”

“I’m not going to take their money Charlie.”

“They’re loaded Dean, it'll be fine. Besides, they know you’re supporting Sam and I think it made them feel good to know they could do something to help their Alpha. It’s important that Omegas feel like they're good care givers, especially while pregnant.”

Dean couldn’t help but grumble. If he fought this like his pride wanted him to, he’d be hurting the Omegas and he was pretty sure he and his wolf were in agreement that death was a better option than hurt the Omegas carrying his children. Besides, if things went well and they decided to let Dean be a part of the pups’ lives, he’d have more than enough time to pay them back. Maybe even with interest.

“Okay Charlie, let me make some calls and you can text me their address. How long should I plan to stay for?”

“They’ve got four months left to go. They tried to fight the pining sickness but the babies share your scent.”

“Text me the address, I’ll get everything ready.”

“You got it Alpha.”

****

The home Dean pulled up to looked more like a cottage that should be on the cover of a Homes and Gardens magazine. It was a two-story stone house with large wild flowers growing in organized patches. Underneath the front windows sat a row of sunflowers with bees buzzing freely from one plant to the next. There was a flexible 3-car garage attached to the house that Dean knew he could park Baby in starting Monday after the Beta who bought James’ motorcycle came to collect it. Dean also knew thanks to his emails with the twins that there was an in-ground pool in the backyard, but he couldn’t see from this angle. The smell of spring and fresh flowers was rich in the air as he picked up his bags and jogged to the front door. He raised his arm to knock but the wooden door swung open, revealing the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

Wild dark tousled hair, piercing blue eyes that caught his breath, sharp cheekbones, wide baby pink lips and dark stubble that had him wanting to rub his face against the other man just to feel the rasp of it against his own skin. A mirror image of the man appeared behind his twin and Dean’s inner Alpha was howling to hold them. They were just a few inches shorter than Dean but both had adorable baby bumps that caused their shirts to stretch across their bellies. He couldn’t hold back the whimper as he longed to touch them, to feel his life inside that carried his DNA, even if he would never be able to raise them.

The Omega that opened the door wrapped Dean in his arms, tucking Dean’s head to the Omega’s scent gland. Dean breathed in deeply the scent of home and honey and his own familiar scent of evergreen trees calmed him down.

“I’m sorry.” Dean croaked out.

“You have nothing to apologize for Alpha.” The twin holding him responded.

“It’s a lot to take in, we had months to try and get used to it. Why don’t you come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Dean noticed the other twin was wringing their hands nervously, his wolf demanded that Dean comfort the Omega and Dean was all too happy to oblige. Opening his arm he beckoned the other man over who ran into the hug and tucked his nose into Dean’s neck, taking several deep breaths before purring happily. The trio found their way to the couch, Dean tucked in between two cuddly and warm Omegas. He let himself relax against the soft large couch, his hands wrapped around the Omegas’ sides, his fingers grazing their shirts transferring his scent on to them. Neither seemed to mind; in fact, both twins were rubbing their shoulders on his arms, scent-marking him as well.

“So, which of you is which?”

The brothers froze, their faces scarlet as they realized what they were doing without even so much as introducing themselves. Dean threw his head back, laughing at their shocked and embarrassed faces. The twins’ eyes dilated watching him expose his long neck, his teeth gleaming in the light and the deep, carefree laugh that came from him.

“I’m Castiel.” The one on Dean’s left in the yellow bee shirt raised his hand slightly.

“I’m Jimmy.” The one on his right with a black AC/DC shirt said, pressing his nose back on to Dean’s neck.

They spent the first day getting to know one another. Dean touched both brothers constantly, scent marking them and grounding them in the way they had been missing. The twins wasted no time in cuddling against the Alpha and scent marking him as well. By the time dinner was served, the twins were ravenous and ate everything Dean had prepared; the hunger they hadn’t felt in the past weeks suddenly hit them. Dean wasn’t an expert by any means, but even he realized the improvement was immediate and the effects of the pining sickness must have receded. That first night Dean had attempted to sleep in the guest room but the twins wouldn’t hear of it and he couldn’t bear to deny them the simple comfort. With Dean in between two pregnant Omegas, the trio got the first good night’s sleep any of them had had in far too long.

As the days turned to weeks the trio got used to one another and were able to live together and move around one another in perfect sync. It hadn’t all been perfect, there were still growing pains to contend with. The first day back to work Jimmy had to come down to the garage and begged Dean to come home. That Castiel had been unconsolable thinking that Dean would never return and had in fact abandoned them, because they were too needy or difficult. Luckily Dean’s boss Bobby had no qualms with Dean taking time off to be with his mates. He had been too embarrassed to correct his pseudo-uncle. Dean was very grateful he allowed Charlie to talk him into accepting the twins’ money because he was able to continue sending money to his younger brother. Finding out the majority of their money came from their terrible father’s inheritance made it much easier to accept and spend. He was just glad that the twins were now in careers they enjoyed and no longer forced into a business because their father demanded it.

Focusing on them daily seemed to have an affect on his inner Alpha as well. He felt more whole and accomplished every night when he went to sleep knowing that he took care of the Omegas. He made sure to spend quality time with both, as a group and one-on-one time. Even though they were identical twins the Omegas couldn’t be more different. Dean adored their differences and loved learning new things about them both.

Castiel loved to garden and was obsessed with bees. Dean would pack picnics and take the Omega out to eat not far from the hives and make sure Cas got some sun.

“This really isn’t necessary. I know the bees worry you.”

“Hey now, I’ll have you know I’m just fine with the bees. They have their space over there and we have ours over here. ‘Sides I was reading one of your pregnancy books and it said that it was important that pregnant people got Vitamin D and the easiest way to get that was to spend time in the sun.”

“Dean, I think I have enough lotion.” Castiel smiled shyly as Dean capped the bottle.

“Can’t be too careful Cas, don’t want to burn.”

“You’re the one with the freckles, shouldn’t you have some on as well?”

Dean winked playfully at the other man enjoying how prettily he blushed, “can’t say no to a gorgeous Omega wanting to rub me down… with sun block.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I’m adorable.” He gave Cas his best blue steel and basked in the joy of Castiel’s laughter.

Jimmy loved to relax and be in the car for long rides. With the size of his belly and how tired he got he wasn’t allowed to drive, so Dean would happily take the Omega wherever he wanted and would take him out on long drives in Baby. No planned destination, just them, the open road and music blasting out of the speaker.

“Woah, we're halfway there! Woah, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear!  
Woah, livin' on a prayer!” The duo sang together, each trying to yell louder than the other before they dissolved into laughter.

“Time for something more modern.” Jimmy grabbed his phone and plugged it into the cassette adapter so his music could play in the classic car.

The younger Omega hadn’t known how incredible of an act it was that Dean had even bought him the device for their drives until Dean’s brother Sam ratted him out.

The beat began thumping out of the speaker and Dean had to fight to focus on the road and not at the other man dancing in his seat.

“You say you’re a God now, so what I’m the devil herself. Alpha playing Beta not to upset your ego, kept inside a cage because the power too real. Tried to tell me that I’m nothing and to know my worth well big bad Daddy I’m a wolf yeah.”

“Who’s this?” Dean asked, nodding along to the song.

“An Alpha female named Amara. Supposedly this is a fuck you to her asshole brother but I honestly don’t know. I just love the song. She calls herself the Darkness, do you like it?”

Dean heard the nervousness in the question and smiled reassuringly back at him. “She’s awesome, I mean nothing beats AC/DC and Zeppelin, but it’s sure catchy.”

Both men focused on the music and Jimmy played the song again so Dean could sing along with the chorus.

“So pleased to meet ya now, you know my name; Mother Destroyer yeah one and the same. Mr preacher time to give up the throne. I'm the Master now, damn it’s good to be home. Just call me Alpha!”

At home Dean made sure to take care of them by feeding them healthy and filling food for them and the growing pups. Sam had been impressed hearing about how much his brother was enjoying finding healthy recipes and how good the food actually tasted. The Sasquatch had always just relied on salads and other plain food, so it wasn’t shocking that he could never get Dean to eat better.

Dean also helped the twins by rubbing their aching feet every night while they all shared the couch and watched Dr Sexy MD. Jimmy and Cas would have their heads on the arm rests while Dean massaged their feet on his lap. The entire scene was so domestic and made Dean’s Alpha feel so good that he didn’t dare mention it. He knew he was falling for the twins but refused to tell them. It wasn’t like they would want him anyway. They had each other and would soon birth his children, he would just suffer in silence and never say a word.

That had been the plan anyway up until the morning of their ultrasound. Dean had been having a wonderful dream where he was wrapped in the scent of love and home when he opened his eyes to the twins pressing kisses to his cheeks.

“Uh, guys? I think you’re dreaming.”

“We’ve been awake for awhile now Dean.”

“Yeah, our Alpha just looked so sweet and kissable we just couldn’t help ourselves.”

Both twins continued pressing kisses to his cheeks before they moved across his jaw line, down his neck until each were kissing on his mating glands. Dean shivered at the delicious touch but fought through the haze of “want” in order to ask.

“Do you really want me or is this just hormones?”

Castiel pulled Dean’s head to the side so they could look at one another. “This is not hormones Dean, what we feel is very real and very intense.”

Jimmy turned Dean to face him next, “we’ve wanted you since we first smelled you, then we met you and it was impossible not to fall.”

“You fit perfectly into our lives.”

“It’s meant to be, you’re ours and we’re yours.”

“If you’ll have us.”

Dean let out a watery chuckle as tears fell from his eyes, “Are you kidding? Nothing would make me happier.”

The kiss the trio shared after the confession was the greatest moment of Dean’s life. Until three hours later when he heard his children’s hearts beat for the first time, saw them moving around on the monitor and most surprising of all finding out both twins were in fact carrying twins.

Though that last reveal was slightly dampened by Dean passing out.

When the brothers were close to hitting the 36 week mark Jimmy had gone into labor in the early hours of a Thursday morning. Dean pressed a kiss to Jimmy's sweaty forehead, making sure that his scent projected safety and love. Castiel was at his twin’s side, coaching Jimmy on the Lamaze breathing. Nearly 8 hours of active labor later and Claire Marie Novak-Winchester and Emma Nicks Novak-Winchester came into the world screaming.

Once in Jimmy’s private room the trio cooed over the newest additions to their family. Jimmy was exhausted, laying back on his bed with a love drunk smile as Dean rocked Emma around the room singing to her. Castiel was sitting on a chair holding Claire.

“They’re beautiful Jimmy, the most perfect little girls ever.”

“Thanks Cassy, you’re next you know?”

“I can’t wait!” Dean jumped in with a smile, “the most perfect little girls and boys being here. The house will be so chaotic but it’ll be great. I love them so much.”

The twins gave each other a smile before focusing back on Claire who was waving her fist angrily in the air.

“I don’t think anyone is as ready for the boys to be born than I am. I ended up having an accident earlier, luckily I still had Jimmy's clothes bag.”

James chuckled seeing his brother in a long skirt. “Sorry I didn’t have any pants but I wasn’t planning on having any pressure on over sensitive areas.”

“I just wish you had packed underwear. I feel lewd holding a baby with nothing on.”

Dean couldn’t help but throw a salacious look at his boyfriend, “you going commando?”

Castiel threw back an unimpressed look, “my back hurts far too much to even humor your horniness right now Dean.”

Jimmy frowned suspiciously at his brother, not saying anything until Castiel grew uncomfortable and snapped at him, “What?”

“Cassie… how long has your back been hurting? Did it start after you peed yourself?”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he hurriedly passed Claire back over to her birth father. “Oh fuck! Silent contradictions!”

Dean quickly hit the button on the wall to alert the nurses and placed Emma into her plastic walled hospital crib. The nurse ran in and after Castiel’s panicked explanation she had him lay on the empty bed and lifted his skirt.

“Oh dear, I need to get a Doctor right away. You look like you’re crowning.”

“What!” Castiel screamed as she ran out, calling for a doctor in the hall. The newborns began crying at the stressed smells filling the room.

“Dean, check him and see what’s going on.” Jimmy ordered from his bed as he tried to place Emma with her sister so they could soothe each other.

The Alpha was nervous but looked and saw the top of the babies head, “oh shit Cas I think you gotta push.”

The Omega complied and Benjamin Samuel Novak-Winchester was brought into the world by his Alpha father’s hands before the doctor and nurses rushed in to bring Jack Zeppelin Novak-Winchester into the world; giving all four siblings the same birthday. The three fathers would spend the rest of their lives embarrassing the four siblings by telling the story every year.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried something new here, I did this style once but I didn't do it well and I think this time I did it much better.
> 
> If you made it to the end please give a kudos and if there's something that made you laugh or something you really enjoyed please leave a comment letting me know.
> 
> the song Jimmy and Dean were singing is from a video I say on youtube. I don't know anything about it but it makes me think of ABO and Amara and Chuck. "Alpha - little destroyer (lyrics)" by common sense


End file.
